You Won't Ever Be Lonely
by Miroku's Girl-87
Summary: I suck at Summaries. It's about Miroku and Sango. So just read it!
1. Chapter 1

"You Won't Ever Be Lonely"

By Lizzie

"I'm hungry," complained Shippo, the young fox demon who started traveling with InuYasha and Kagome after the Thunder Brothers murdered his father.

"Oh, shut up, no one likes to hear you complaining," said InuYasha. He was also hungry, but was too stubborn to admit it.

"Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing! You're always hungry! And you're ALWAYS eating MY food! Kagome, are you sure you don't have anymore of that yummy ninja food?"

"No… Sorry."

"That's alright."

"Well, there should be a village up ahead," said Miroku the Monk. Miroku joined the group shortly after Shippo. It's not one of the best stories so I won't tell it, but he joined when he found out that InuYahsa was after Naraku, the EVIL demon who made InuYasha and Kikyo betray each other. Now, Miroku is after Naraku (he brings shame to that name) in order to kill him and free himself of the curse that was placed upon his grandfather. From generation to generation, Miroku's family will be cursed unless he can defeat Naraku. They are cursed with a Windtunnel in their right hand that will soon kill Miroku unless he is able to kill Naraku first.

"I can smell food, it's not far from here," said InuYasha. Now, for those of you who don't know, InuYasha is a half-demon, his father was the Great Dog Demon (sorry, I forgot his name), and his mother was nothing more than a mere human. So InuYasha, like a dog, has a great sense of smell. (Obviously!)

"That's good. With all the fighting we've been doing with Hakudoshi (I think that's his name…) and Entei, that really works up and appetite," said Sango, the Demon Slayer. When Sango first encountered the group she considered them to be enemies. Naraku deceived her by telling her that InuYasha had killed her father and brother, Kohaku. But it was actually Naraku who had killed them, and brought her brother Kohaku back from the dead, but they didn't know about that until later. He brought him back to life with the power of the Shikon jewel, which is so powerful that even a single, tiny shard can bring someone back from the dead, like Kohaku. I'm not going to get into the details about the shard, if you want to know more than you need to watch the series yourself. I HIGHLY recommend it if you haven't already seen it!

"Yeah, I know," said InuYasha. As soon as they came closer to the village, Hadji, who was transformed (if you've seen the show, I hope you know what I'm talking about 'cause I'm NOT going to explain it! You have to watch the series!), was heading straight for them. Hadji, if I remember correctly, is Miroku's servant, who's been staying with Miroku's drunken mentor, Mushin.

"Hey, isn't that Hadji?" asked Kagome while Hadji was still a way's off.

"Yes…" said Miroku. "I wonder what he's doing here…"

"Miroku! Miroku!" called Hadji, in his annoying voice. (Seriously, the voice actor annoys me. Please don't make me explain why.) When he got there he transformed back into his original raccoon form. By the time he caught up with Miroku and the gang, he was out of breath. It was apparent that he hadn't rested for quite some time.

"What is it, Hadji?" asked Miroku, concerned by the fact that Hadji was out of breath.

"It's… It's Mushin…" Hadji was trying to think of an easy way to say it… But there was no easy way. Plus he was completely out of breath so talking wasn't that easy!

"Whoa, take a deep breath," said Miroku. "Now, tell me, what about Mushin?"

"H-He's… dead."

End of chapter one.

Hope you enjoyed it!

The Butterfly Princess


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku's face turned dead serious (no pun intended). Sango walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He just shook it off.

"No… You're lying! …Hadji… please, tell me that you're lying," said Miroku, pain and sorrow spread across his face. He had never accused Hadji of lying to him before.

"I'm sorry, Master," said Hadji. "I watched as he laid on his death bed and took his last breath. I buried him soon after it was confirmed that he was truly dead.

"You watched – You knew that he was dying and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry… Master Mushin told me not to tell you. He said that he didn't want you to see hem die like you watched you father die…"

Miroku cringed at the mention of his father, all the pain of that moment coming back to him. When Miroku was a young boy he had the displeasure of watching as his father was sucked into his own Windtunnel. Mushin was there… he had tried his best to protect Miroku, but he witnessed it anyway. But it was a good thing that he was there otherwise Miroku would have also been sucked into his father's Windtunnel. He owed the old drunk his life.

"Hadji, please, take me to where you buried Mushin," said Miroku.

"Of course, Master," said Hadji.

"I'll come with you," Sango offered. She didn't want him to go without her, but Miroku shook his head.

"No, this is something that I have to do by myself."

"You shouldn't be alone…"

"I'll be fine. Besides, Hadji will be there in case I need anything."

"Okay. I'll be waiting at the village for you to return."

"What are you talking about?" said InuYasha in his insensitive way. "We have to find the last Jewel shard before Naraku does. We don't have time to waste."

"He's right," said Miroku as he still looked at Sango. "You should continue the search without me. I'll catch up."

"Miroku…" said Sango, wishing that he wouldn't push her away.

"I'll be fine," said Miroku, as he tried to hold back the tears he felt like crying. But he felt like he couldn't, not in front of Sango… "I promise. As soon as I'm done there I'll be back by your side. Besides, I still have another promise to keep."

Sango finally nodded, giving him the consent that he needed to be strong enough to get through this. Miroku nodded back, then Hadji transformed, Miroku hopped on top of him, and they flew off into the distance. Sango watched until they were out of sight, and then looked down, obviously worried about how Miroku will handle the death of his Mentor and Master, Mushin. Kagome walked up to her and put her hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango didn't shake it off like Miroku had done to her. She knows how important friends are when you're going through a rough time. But she also understood that Miroku just needed some time to deal with his loss in his own way. She just hoped that it would be a healthy way…

"I hope he's going to be okay," said Sango.

"You know how tough he is better than anyone else," said Kagome. "He'll be just fine."

"Yeah… I hope so…" said Sango though she had an uneasy feeling down deep inside her.

"If you're done yapping, then can we go get some food?" asked InuYasha.

"I thought you weren't hungry," said Kagome.

"I never said that. Besides, you should know me better than that by now."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She knew all too well what InuYasha was like.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused InuYasha.

"Oh, nothing…" said Kagome.

"Come on, I want to know!"

"Stupid InuYasha," said Shippo. InuYasha scowled, then hit Shippo for that remark.

"Ouch! Kagome, InuYasha's picking on me again!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said almost singing each syllable.

"Uh-oh… Kagome, please, don't say it…" begged InuYasha, but Kagome had that look in her eye… The one he knew meant that she WAS going to say it, and nothing InuYasha said would change her mind.

"SIT, boy!" InuYasha was pulled face forward down into the dirt. A satisfied smile crept across Shippo's face.

End of chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 will hopefully be coming soon. I can't guarantee anything since I still go to school and have homework.

The Butterfly Princess


End file.
